Skok przez czas
by ponny-a
Summary: Troje gryfonów nagle pojawia się w przeszłości. Czy Harry, Ron i Hermiona naruszą linię czasu i zmienią przyszłość?
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Troje gryfonów rozejrzało się po błoniach nieco zdekoncentrowanych i zaskoczonych, przed chwilą znajdowali się w pokoju wspólnym. Doskonale wiedzieli że nie można się aportować na terenie szkoły, Hermiona często im to przypominała.

-Harry co się stało?-Ron by najbardziej wstrząśnięty.-Pisałem referat dla tego nietoperza kiedy...-

Dziewczyna głośno chrząknęła ponieważ praca jej przyjaciela wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Ron spisał część jej pracy mieszając razem z myślami Harrego. Potter przetarł okulary i założył je by lepiej widzieć .

Harry zobaczył światło w chatce gajowego, Hermiona również je dostrzegła.

-Chodźmy do Hagrida.-powiedziała.-Źle się czuję mając za sobą zakazany las.-

-A skąd on będzie o tym wiedział ?-Ron był sceptycznie nastawiony.-To pewnie sprawa Snape'a -

-Co niby Snape ma z tym wspólnego? Nie widziałam go w pobliżu, musisz znaleźć innego kozła ofiarnego.-

-Ale to zawsze jego wina, przez niego prawie schwytali Syriusza.-

-W pierwszej i drugiej klasie okazało się że źle odczytaliśmy jego zamiary.-wyjaśniła Hermiona.-To że nie jest fanem Harrego nie znaczy że jest zły.-

-Hermiona ma rację, nie wszystko co się świeci jest złotem.-zielonooki poparł przyjaciółkę.-To może być nawet sprawka Voldemorta.-

Rudowłosy zadrżał, nadal nie przywykł do mówienia największego czarnoksiężnika ze strachu. Harry i Hermiona wychowali się w mugolskim świecie więc na wiele spraw mieli inny pogląd.

Z chatki wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna, Harry zatrzyma przyjaciół . To z pewności był człowiek a nie półolbrzym. Pokuśtykał do nich i podrapał się za uchem.

-Co gryfoni robią o jedenastej na błoniach? Za mną , do profesora Dumbledora.-

Ron otworzy usta by coś powiedzie lecz Hermiona kopnęła go w kostkę i chrząknęła . Domyślała się że cofnęli się w czasy kiedy dyrektorem był profesor Dippet .

-Ja się wszystkim zajmę .-szepnęła im.

Dumbledore nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego kiedy zobaczył nowych uczniów którzy mieli barwy Gryfindoru. Po wyjściu gajowego dyrektor wyczarował dwa dodatkowe krzesła i zaproponował by usiedli.

-W jaki sposób młodzi gryfoni skoczyli przez czas do moich młodszych lat?-

-Skąd pan profesor wie?-zapyta a Hermiona.

-Ma panna bardzo ciekawy zegarek którego jeszcze nie wynaleziono.-

Troje gryfon w spojrzało na zegarek jakby pierwszy raz go zobaczyli.

-Zegarek jak zegarek, ma wskazówki i takie tam.-powiedział Ron wzruszając ramionami.

-Och Ron ktoś może zwrócić uwagę .-zdjęła zegarek i położyła na biurku.-Lepiej zostawię go u profesora puki nie znajdziemy sposobu jak wrócić .-

-Rozsądna decyzja. Teraz opowiedzcie w jaki sposób tu jesteście.-

Hermiona opowiedziała o wspólnym pokoju i nagłym pojawieniem si na skraju zakazanego lasu. Profesor nie przerywa tylko słucha uważnie uczennicy. Nie czuli zbyt dużej różnicy między profesorem z ich czasu a obecnego.

-Moi drodzy przydzielę was do Gryfindoru, będziecie mówili że pobieraliście nauki w domu. Jeszcze trzeba pomyśleć nad nową tożsamością .-

-Myślę że powinniśmy wykorzystać imiona znajomych, wtedy ich nie zapomnimy.-powiedziała Hermiona.-Harry mogła bym skorzystać z imienia twojej matki?-

-Jasne. Co sądzisz o Lily Parker?-Harry wykorzysta nazwisko jednego z bohater w komiksowych Dudleya które czyta w ukryciu.-Pasuje?-

-Może być , teraz dla ciebie. Adam...nie Nevile Lavson.-

-Nevile?-spyta Ron.-Nie pasuje mu.-

-Dean Kent?-zaproponował Harry.

-Brzmi dobrze, skoro ja i ty mamy komiksowe nazwiska powinno wystarczyć.-

-Komiksowe?-zapytał ciekawy Ron.

-Superbohaterowie jak Spiderman czy Superman.-

-Ja mam dosyć pająków od drugiej klasy. -

Przyjaciele skupili si teraz na Ronie. Zdążyli odrzuci imiona Kevin, Dudley, Fred i wiele innych.

-Norbert -zaproponował Dumbledore.

-Może być .-głupio było odmówić profesorowi.-Norbert Taron-

-Panie profesorze który mamy rok?-Hermiona zadała ważne pytanie.

-1943 panno Parker.-Dumbledor użył nowego nazwiska.-Dokładnie to 15 września.-

-Jak nam tu nie wyjdzie możemy zająć się Hitlerem.-zauważył Harry.

-Panie Kent niestety nie możemy wtrącać się w wojnę mugoli, prawo nam nie pozwala.-Dumbledore lekko westchnął.

Dumbledore zaprowadzi ich do dyrektora wcześniej tłumacząc co mają powiedzieć . Hogwart przez lata nadal pozostał taki sam , dla Harrego znaczyło to ł że nie ma powodu zmieniać czegoś co jest idealne. Hermiona ostrzegła przyjaciół by na początku chodzili z grupami by się nie wydało że znają zamek. W pokoju wspólnym nie było zbyt wiele osób ze względu na późną porę.

-Moi drodzy to nowi uczniowie, uczyli się w domu ale ich rodzice zdecydowali że czas by poszli do szkoły . Panna Lily Parker i panowie Dean Kent oraz Norbert Taron. Zajmijcie się nimi dobrze.-


	2. Chapter 2

Witam to już drugi rozdział. Staram się ze wszystkich sił , kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać raz w tygodniu. Miłego czytania.

Rozdział 2

Następnego dnia Harry i Ron zostali obudzeni przez chłopaka łudząco podobnego do wybrańca lecz z niebieskimi oczami.

-Jak się tu znaleźliście?-

-Lucas daj im spokój, To że ktoś jest do ciebie podobny nie znaczy że jest z tobą spokrewniony.- rudowłosy chłopak spokojnie siedział na swoim łóżku. Był bardzo podobny do bliźniaków.-Ja nie szaleję że pojawił się ktoś o podobnym kolorze włosów.-

-Chłopaki przyzwoitość i dobre wychowanie każe się przedstawić. Nazywam się Orion Black a ci dwaj nie wychowani to Ron Weasley i Lucas Potter.-

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.

-Jestem Dean Kent a to Norbert Taron. Przybyliśmy późno więc w gabinecie dyrektora tiara nas przydzieliła.-Harry ich przedstawił i podał historyjkę którą kazał opowiadać Dumbledor.-Jest z nami jeszcze moja kuzynka Lily Parker.-

-Fajne masz nazwisko Dean jak Superman.-zwrócił uwagę Orion.-Twoją słabością jest kryptonit?-

Harrego/Deana zaskoczyła wiedza u Blacka, skąd znał ten komiks skoro jego rodzina miała fioła na punkcie czystej krwi. Widocznie nie tylko Syriusz był czarną owcą w tej rodzinie.

-Nie, nie jestem też ze stali. Potrafię jednak latać tylko na miotle.-

-Dean jest niezłym szukającym.-Ron/Norbert wyjął z kufra ubranie na zmianę.-Co ty na to by zwracać się do ciebie Superman?-

-Nosisz nawet okulary Clark.-Black wziął przykład z Rona/Noberta.-Skoro już wstaliśmy wcześnie możemy iść na śniadanie a później na boisko by sprawdzić czy Dean jest tak dobry jak go chwali Norbert.-

-Nie mam miotły.-powiedział Harry/Dean.

-Zagramy szkolnymi.-machnął ręką Potter.

Kiedy chłopacy byli w pokoju wspólnym zastali kilka rannych ptaszków z Hermioną/Lily która znów coś czytała. Widok krewnych przyjaciół ją nieco zaskoczył. Kiedy tylko Harry/Dean przedstawił swoich współlokatorów pomyślała że to przeznaczenie sprawiło że Ron i Harry się zaprzyjaźnili jak ich dziadkowie. Weasley był bardzo podobny do bliźniaków. Zachowywał się jednak rozsądniej. Przed wejściem do dużej sali przeszli obok ślizgonów na których czele szedł Tom. Lucas niby przypadkiem trącił przyszłego czarnego pana.

-Uważaj jak chodzisz Potter.-powiedział blond chłopak z ulizanymi włosami.

-Mogę się założyć że to Malfoy.-szepnął Haremu/Deanowi przyjaciel.

-A nic nie powiesz na sam-wiesz-kogo?-zapytała Hermiona/Lily równie cicho.

Rudowłosy chłopak zadrżał więc dziewczyna postanowiła na osobności porozmawiać z nim by nie reagował tak za każdym razem skoro mogli go często spotykać. Zauważyła że Harry/Dean też jest lekko spięty. Tom powstrzymał wzrokiem Malfoya i na dłuższą chwilę spojrzał na zielonookiego.

Zbliżył się i dotknął blizny po zabójczym zaklęciu.

-Interesująca blizna.-

-Zostaw go.-Lucas zasłonił swojego wnuka.-Dean chodźmy do stolika.-

Gryfoni odeszli więc uczniowie z domu węża poszli do swojego stolika. Harry/Dean czuł w czasie posiłku złapał Toma na śledzeniu.

-Lepiej trzymać się od nich z daleka.-powiedział Orion.-Moja rodzina od zawsze była w slyhterine, postanowiłem złamać tradycję. -

-Jeśli Riddle będzie cię zaczepiał przyjdź z tym do mnie Dean.-

-Spoko wiem co robić.-

Po śniadaniu poszli na boisko, dołączył do nich jeszcze Alastor Moody oraz Fergus Simons. Fergus był wysokim wysportowanym blondynem z brązowymi oczami, przeciwieństwo Malfoya. Moody wyglądał na swoje przeciwieństwo. Ufny, przystojny , kochający sport oraz podrywacz. Hermiona/Lily czuła się dziwnie jak karmił ją słodkimi słówkami. Harry/Ron czuł się wspaniale będąc w powietrzu, chociaż miotała na której się znajdował nie była Błyskawicą. Do dziewczyny dosiadła się Sarah.

-Widzę że ci znów grają w Quddich, gdyby mogli spędzali by całe dnie na boisku.-

-Chłopaki i ich sport.-wzruszyła ramionami . Zamknęła książkę którą czytała.-Dzięki za wczorajszą pomoc.-

-To zadanie prefekta. Co czytasz?-

-Tajemnice magii.-Hermiona już wcześnie była w bibliotece.-Kiedy Dean i Norbert grali w Quddich zawsze czytałam. Niezbyt interesuje mnie sport.-

-Dean powinien grać w zespole, pogadam z Hektorem Lupinem...-Sarah nagle zamilkła.-A co robią ta te żmije?-

Hermiona/Lily spojrzała w tym samym kierunku i zdrętwiała. Malfoy z innymi ślizgonami mieli ze sobą miotły.

-Potter zagrajmy przeciwko sobie!-

-Nie zamierzam marnować czasu na was.-

Tom jako jedyny nie miał miotły, dla niego szkoda było czasu na coś co nie daje żadnego pożytku. Zainteresował go jednak nowy uczeń. Kiedy tylko dotknął blizny usłyszał głos kobiety „Proszę tylko nie Harry." a następnie błysk zielonego światła. Znał tylko jedno zaklęcie lecz ono było zabójcze. Musiał dowiedzieć się jak dzieciak przeżył i czemu twierdził że nazywa się Dean Kent. Nagle przypomniał mu się komiks który zabrał jednemu chłopakowi z sierocińca. Superman, dokładnie tak nazywał się superbohater którym był ukrywający się za okularami dziennikarz Clark Kent. Harry/Dean potraktował mecz zupełnie serio jak pozostali gracze. Szukającym ślizgonów był niski chłopak o szczurzej twarzy i wrednym uśmiechu Aleksander Pinch. Mecz towarzyski zainteresował pozostałych uczniów zapełniających trybuny. Drużyna gryfonów wygrała 200 do 50.


	3. special 1

Dziękuję za drobne uwagi**Lily Jackson** oraz **hulk12 **

Uwzględniłam rady i wprowadziłam zmiany w imionach.

Opowiadanie jest krótkie i świąteczne.

Święta z Tomem

Harry/Dean, Hermiona/Lily oraz Ron/Norbert siedzieli sami w pokoju wspólnym. Przerwa świąteczna zaczęła się kilka dni wcześniej i praktycznie cały dom gryfonów wrócił do swoich rodzin. Lucas próbował namówić całą trójkę by z nim pojechali lecz Hermiona/Lily odmówiła twierdząc że to są rodzinne święta. Chłopcy znów w czasie świąt ślęczeli nad książkami jak to zdarzyło się wcześniej.

-Miona dajmy sobie spokój na kilka dni i wykorzystajmy ten czas jak inni.-zaproponował Harry/Dean- Polepimy bałwana, urządzimy wojnę na śnieżki...-

-Ok, ale później wrócimy do pracy.-zgodziła się, sama potrzebowała wytchnienia lecz nie zamierzała się do tego przyznawać.-Zwróćmy je do biblioteki.-

Nie musiała im tego powtarzać. Kiedy wracali z biblioteki natknęli się na młodego czarnego pana w towarzystwie niskiego, mysiego chłopca.

-A niby ten zamek jest wielki.-szepnął Ron/Norbert do przyjaciół.

-Dean i Lily lubicie czytać co?-Tom potraktował rudowłosego chłopaka jak powietrze.-Nie sądziłem że wy też zostajecie.-

-Schodzimy w innych porach na posiłek.-Hermiona/Lily starała się traktować chłopaka normalnie by nie zorientował się prawdy-Sadziłam że spędzasz święta z Malfoyem.-

-A ja że jesteście z Potterem, słyszałem że lubi opiekować się rannymi zwierzątkami.-

Harry/Dean nie mógł zaakceptować tej zniewagi.

-Ty z nim kontra ja i Norbert w bitwie na śnieżki.-

-Nie mam czasu na zabawę.-zadrwił Tom.

-Cykasz się?-zapytał Ron/Norbert.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli zaskoczeni na chłopaka, zwykle nie prowokował Riddle tylko im szeptał docinki by nikt inny nie usłyszał.Godzinę później było po śnieżniej wojnie, chłopcy byli cali mokrzy ze śniegu. Zwycięzcy nie było lecz to pomogło na chwilę rozładować napięcie.

-Jesteście dobrzy.-pochwalił ich Tom.-Może pójdziemy teraz na obiad wspólnie?-

-Chodźmy już bo umieram z głodu.-powiedział Ron.

Kilku nauczycieli co zostało w szkole zaskoczył widok trójki gryfonów przy stole węży.

-To ten czas świąt.-wyjaśnił im Dumbledor.

Harry/Dean z Ronem/Norbertem spali w swoich łóżkach kiedy jak torpeda wpadła do dormitorium Hermiona/Lily w czapce mikołaja.

-Wstawajcie!-zawołała.-Mamy prezenty pod choinką.-

-Ciekawe kto niby nam je przysłał?-Ron/Norbert nie był zadowolony.-Miona...-

Harry/Dean był ciekawszy lecz też nie chciał się ruszać z łóżka.

-_Accio _moje prezenty.-użył czaru przywołania.

Chwilę później kilka pudełek wylądowała na jego pościeli. Wśród prezentów znalazła się nowa miotła od Lucasa. Ron/Norbert również przywołał swoje prezenty lecz nie znalazł tam miotły tylko wyleniałego szczura od Malfoya.

-Uroczo.-

Hermiona/Lily sprawdziła czy stworzenie jest tylko szczurem. Zwierzę wylądowało w klatce o nowym wdzięcznym imieniu Draco. W czasie Wigilijnej kolacji grupka uczniów która została w szkole usiadła przy wspólnym stole z nauczycielami. Było wspólne śpiewanie kolęd, świąteczne dania oraz prezenty rozdawane przez Dumbledora przebranego za Mikoł /Lily otrzymała książkę „Tajemnice magii",Harry/Dean dostał zestaw do miotły, Ron/Norbert parę smoczych rękawic. Kiedy w końcu nadeszła kolej na prezent dla Toma obserwowali go w napięciu.

-Sądzę że do twarzy będzie panu w tym kolorze.-powiedział Dumbledor.

Riddle otrzymał sweter z zielonym wężem. Przed wyjściem prefekt zatrzymał troje gryfonów.

-Wesołych Świąt-

-Wesołych Świąt Tom.-powiedzieli.


	4. Chapter 3

**hulk12** jeśli chodzi o Alpharda to zostanie wprowadzony już wkrótce. Imiona już piszę bez ukośnikó do długości poprzedni tekst był pisany w pośpiechu. Jeśli chodzi o kolejne postaram się pisać minimum dwie strony.

Życzę wam rodzinnych i wesołych świąt. To już kolejny rozdział przygód naszych przyjaciół w innym czasie. Miłego czytania.

Rozdział 3

Przed klasą transmutacji zebrali się już uczniowie czekając na profesora. Harry razem z innymi chłopakami ze swojego domu rzucali do siebie piłeczkę tenisową wyczarowaną przez Oriona. Tom patrzył na bawiących się gryfonów z pogardą, nie rozumiał dlaczego korzystają z rozrywek stworzonych dla bezwartościowych mugoli było o wiele więcej szlachetnych zajęć stworzonych dla czarodziei. Hogwart był miejscem pełnym magii i dla niego taka zabawa było to kpiną .

_-Confringo-_

Abrax rzucił zaklęcie powodując eksplozję piłki która znajdowała się w pobliżu Rona.

-Coś się stało Taron?-zadrwił wąż.-Nie powinieneś bawić się...jak to się nazywa?-

-Granat, powinieneś uważać na zajęciach.-powiedział obojętnie Tom.

Rudzielec zamierzał iść w stronę blondyna lecz drogę zastąpił mu Harry.

-Spokojnie, nie warto wszczynać bójki.-

-Riddle zajmij się swoim zwierzątkiem.-powiedział Lucas.

-Brzmi jak groźba Potter.-syknął Tom. -O ile wiem to nie Abrax bawił się granatem tylko wy.-

-To była zwykła piłeczka szlamo.-Orion nie panował nad słownictwem.

-Panie Black gryfindor traci dziesięć punktów.-

Uczniowie nagle zbledli i spojrzeli nad chłopakiem. Zrezygnowany odwrócił się starając się przybrać niewinną minę.

-To nieporozumienie...-

-Panie profesorze Malfoy rzucił Confrigo w pobliżu Norberta.-powiedziała Hermiona.

Staruszek spojrzał na ślizgona i lekko westchnął, od zawsze były jakieś niesmaki między dwoma domami.

-Oboje dostajecie szlaban, będziecie sprzątać w sali z trofeami przez tydzień.-zdecydował profesor i otworzył drzwi do klasy.-Czas zacząć lekcje.-

Każdy z uczniów zajął swoje miejsca oprócz trójki nowych uczniów. Rozejrzeli się po klasie i dostrzegli tylko jedną wolną ławkę, po stronie ślizgonów i to przed przyszłym czarnym panem.

-To będzie długa lekcja...-szepnął Ron.

Zajęli wolne miejsce, Harry nie czuł się komfortowo lecz pocieszała go myśl że przed nim jest Dumbledore. Hermiona szybko przygotowała się do lekcji.

-Kujonka...-szepnął Malfoy.

Ron zamierzał się odwrócić lecz powstrzymała go przyjaciółka.

-Norbert nie.-szepnęła.-Nie chcę stracić punktów domu o tak nieważną sprawę.-

Profesor udał że nic nie widział i rozpoczął wykład o zaklęciu kameleona.

-Jest to zaklęcie niewerbalne które sprawia że zmienia się kolor skóry który podobny jest do otoczenia. Jest to bardzo trudne zaklęcie z którego często korzystają aurorzy. Pokażę jej działanie na mnie.-

Profesor skierował różdżkę na siebie. Znikł. Kiedy znów pojawił się przed uczniami usłyszał podziw nad zaklęciem.

-Panie profesorze skoro jest takie zaklęcie to jak nie dochodzi do włamań?-zadał pytanie jeden z gryfonów.

-Zna ktoś odpowiedź?-zapytał Dumbledor.

Hermiona wystrzeliła dłoń do góry, przyjaciele byli już przyzwyczajeni. Wśród niewielu osób znalazł się również Tom. Znał to zaklęcie od dawna lecz bywało bezużytecznie kiedy mogło być przydatne.

-Panna Lily.-

-Istnieje czar który cofa zaklęcie i jest rzucone w ministerstwie oraz w niektórych domach.-

-Poprawna odpowiedź,pięć punktów.-powiedział Dumbledor-Jeśli ktoś nie życzy sobie niechcianego gościa dobrze je rzucić na dom. To zaklęcie obowiązuje również w Hogwarcie lecz na czas zajęć zostało cofnięte. Cofnąć je może jedynie osoba która rzuciła dane zaklęcie.-

-A jeśli ta osoba zginęła?-zapytał Tom.

Na pytanie prefekta zwróciło szczególną uwagę kilka osób. Troje przyjaciół spojrzało na siebie i lekko zbledli. Dla Toma śmierć była jak zdmuchnięcie ognia ze świecy, świat nadal istniał i nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Profesorowi nie podobał się ton w jakim zadano to pytanie.

-Śmierć zawsze jest tragedią panie Riddle. Jedna rodzi efekt domino przynosząc cierpienie i nienawiść.-

-Tom nie pytał się co się dzieje po śmierci lecz czy ochrona nadal będzie istniała.-wtrącił jeden z wężów.-Też jestem ciekawy.-

Harry odwrócił głowę ciekawy kto wtrąca się w zajęcia razem z innymi uczniami. Chłopak był wysoki,szczupły z czarnymi włosami związanymi w kucyk.

-Albercie nie musisz mnie bronić.-powiedział Tom.-Wykłady profesora są zawsze interesujące-

-Odpowiadając na pytanie Toma i twoje Albercie efekt ochrony słabnie aż sam zanika. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach inna osoba je odnawia.-

Nic więcej nie zakłóciło lekcji. Przyjaciele nie przejmowali się głupim gadaniem Malfoya i w końcu ślizgon odpuścił. Tom skupił całą uwagę na plecach Kenta by podrażnić Pottera. Zadanie okazało się na tyle skuteczne że na korytarzu Lucas zasłonił chłopaka.

-Nic mi nie zrobił.-powiedział Harry.-Potraktuj go jak powietrze.-

-Mordercze powietrze.-dodał cicho Ron.

-Masz rację Norbert.-zgodził się krewny Rona.-Idźmy do miejsca by ewakuować się od tego trującego powietrza.

-_Diffindo-_szepnął Albert.

Torba Rona została złapana przez Harrego nim upadła na podłogę.

-Dzięki Dean.-

-Spoko.-

Zielonooki spojrzał na grupkę w której stał winowajca lecz nie posądził nikogo. Nie zamierzał doprowadzać do kolejnej sprzeczki, nie potrafił też powiedzieć kto dokładnie za to odpowiada.

W czasie przerwy między lekcjami Hermiona zaciągnęła przyjaciół do biblioteki.

-Czemu nie możemy spędzić wolnego czasu na dworze Miona?-jęknął Ron.

Na ich stoliku były książki poświęcone tajemniczym zaginięciom, czasowi oraz pokrewne tematycznie. Od zawsze dziewczyna szukała odpowiedzi w książkach.

-Chcę wrócić do swoich czasów, nie podoba mi się że jesteśmy zbyt popularni wśród ślizgonów.-

-Przejmujesz się gadką Malfoya?-zapytał rudzielec.-Ta rodzina ma większe ego niż cała rodzina królewska.-

-Ron w świecie czarodziejów nie ma królów ani książąt.-

-Powiedz to tym wężom.-

Harry instynktowne poczuł się obserwowany i spojrzał na drzwi. Zmysł go nie mylił, Tom był w towarzystwie chłopaka który wcześniej wtrącił się na zajęciach.

-Ron, Hermiona nie czas teraz na dyskusje, mamy towarzystwo.-

Tak jak chłopak się domyślił ślizgoni zamierzali podejść do ich stolika więc Hermiona wzięła kilka książek.

-Norbert pomóż mi.-

Tom z Albertem zajęli miejsca zwolnione przez przyjaciół Harrego.

-Hej Dean czemu siedzisz w wolnym czasie w bibliotece ?-zapytał Riddle.

-To trochę dziwne spędzać wolny czas tutaj.-dodał Albert.

Ron szybciej wrócił do przyjaciela i usłyszał pytanie.

-Niektórzy lubią czytać Riddle.-powiedział szybko.-Chodźmy Dean, Lily na nasz czeka.-

Tom potrafił poznać kto kłamie. Nie miał wątpliwości że Taron kłamie mu prosto w oczy.

-Też lubię czytać Norbercie. Powiedz czytałeś „Historię Hogwartu"?-

-Po co to czytać?...-Ron spojrzał na Harrego który dawał mu znaki.-Zdecydowałem zostawić tę pasjonującą lekturę na wieczory...dla relaksu.-

-Serio uważasz że to pasjonujące?-zapytał Albert.

-Lily nas woła.-powiedział Harry.-Do zobaczenia na lekcjach.-

Kiedy tylko troje przyjaciół odeszło Tom wypytał bibliotekarkę o książki które mieli gryfoni. Wieczorem chłopak siedział na fotelu w salonie węży bawiąc się pierścieniem który był jego dziedzictwem. Intrygował go wybór książek trójki nowych uczniów. Miał więcej pytań niż na początku lecz zamierzał poznać całą prawdę. Wiedział że im większa była wiedza o człowieku tym lepiej się nim manipulowało. Tom był mistrzem manipulacji.


End file.
